Till The World Ends
}} Till The World Ends, en español Hasta Que el Mundo se Acabe, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Britney Spears, es interpretada por Bridgette y Samantha. Contexto de la Canción: Ante la necesidad de tener una nueva capitana para la escuadra, Jane ordena a Bridgette y Samantha crear una rutina para impresionar al resto de sus compañeros y así ellos elijan a quien quieren como capitana, provocando una rivalidad entre las chicas. Letra de la Canción: Samantha: This kicked in Got your tongue tied in knots, I see Spit it out 'Cause I'm dying for company I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it To the next level baby Bridgette: If you want this good sh Sicker than the remix Baby, let me blow your mind tonight I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before Come on, get me, get me on the floor Dj, what you, what you waiting for? Samantha y Bridgette: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Samantha: Watch me move When I lose, when I lose it hard Get you off With a touch, dancing in the dark Bridgette: You notice what I'm wearing I'm noticing you staring You know that I can take it To the next level, baby Samantha: Hotter than the a-list Next one on my hit list Baby, let me blow your mind tonight Samantha y Bridgette: I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before Come on, get me, get me on the floor Dj, what you, what you waiting for? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Samantha y Bridgette (Con las Cheerios): See the sunlight, we ain't stopping Keep on dancing 'till the world ends If you feel it, let it happen Keep on dancing 'till the world ends Keep on dancing 'till the world ends (World ends, world ends, world ends) Keep on dancing 'till the world ends (World ends, world ends, world ends) Cheerios: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Samantha: See the sunlight, we ain't stopping Bridgette: Keep on dancing 'till the world ends Samantha: If you feel it, let it happen Bridgette: Keep on dancing 'till the world ends Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo What to Expect When You're Expecting Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bridgette Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Samantha